custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
End War
Chapter 1 The Codrex was in the middle of being incinerated. The Kanohi Ignika lay in a spherical dome in it. Outside the Makuta struggled to get out. But the Ignika knew they woudn't. So it watched... and watched. *** Pohatu blasted on oncoming Rahkshi. He had been on the island of Artidax for days once he saw a bright flash come from the island. Unfortently it was just a trick by Teridax to kill him. A silver Rahkshi advanced on him. Pohatu used a stone wall to block it. He just figured that he had worse problems. A look to the south signled that the volcano was going to explode. The lava gushed out of it. Pohatu looked to his right. There was the ocean. He looked to his left. Two dozen Rahkshi and a exploding volcano. "Now I know why Turaga Matau says never go left", he muttered. He jumped into the water. "Great, I'm going to get wet again." *** Gali awoke to hear the sounds of battle. She got off the cold stone floor. She remebered little of how she got unconcious. The Turaga were retreating. The Toa Marhi were doing their best but the Rahkshi were winning. Gali ran toward the scene of the battle. Toa Jaller fell back hurling fireballs as he spoke. "There's a group of Muaka attacking one of the last remaining refugee camps," he said breathlessly. "Take them out." "Done." *** Kopaka dodged a blast of shadow. He saw dead bodies littered on the floor. Beside him there was a really weak looking trader. Thats right, he was on Stelt. The trader yelled something but Kopaka couldn't hear him over the racket. There was a big explosion beside him and Kopaka saw the trader beside him bleading. He froze the scar on his arm. "What's your name!" Kopaka heard him answer "Skwiner". "Okay! I'm going to have to drag you out of here", he yelled. "Anything else," Skinwer screamed. "We have to find a friend of mine," Kopaka finished. They ran out to find themselves surrounded by Rahkshi. *** Toa Takanuva scanned the shores of Destral. He ran forward and jumped over a dead Dark Hunter. He smashed open the front gates. Part of the gate had been smashed open and the celing had collapsed. He stepped over all the rubble and scanned the area. It was dark and gloomy and reaked of dead Makuta. Takanuva started to run focused on his destination. He saw a crack in the wood floor. He smashed it open and saw lots of shattered glass vats. "I'm to late," he whispered. A blast of shadow hit him in the back. He turned around to see dozens of shadowy figures standing near the doorway. One of them jumped and hit the ground with it's staff. Then Takanuva reconized it. It was... Him! Chapter 2 The Kanohi Ignika floated through space. It was banished by Teridax from it's land. It questioned why Teridax had banished it. Sure it had caused a lot of trouble lately but that was no reason to banish it. All of a sudden it felt it hit the ground. It scanned it's surrondings. It was very sandy and the desert seemed to stretch on and on. Fianally it noticed a being. It was a small, blue, weird shaped creature. It came up to it and said,"This should be worth a lot." *** Tahu scanned the horizen for enemies. He turned around and talked to his team. They were Larsika,a Dark Hunter, Kopeke, the chronicler, Johmak, a Order of Mata Nui member,Toa Onua, a Toa of Earth, and Krahka, a Rahi able to shapeshift. Not exactly his idea of a perfect team, but he worked with what he got. He scanned the horizen again before speaking. "Okay team," he said slowly. "We are about to break in to the Order of Mata Nui's base." He looked around. Johmak didn't seem to happy about this. "I don't expect you to survive, but I expect you to try." They seemed like warriors but that was questionable since one of his members, Guardian, had died very quickly before. "Okay, lets move out!" They were jumping, diving, and rolling past obstacles. They had Order members chasing them like dogs. One of them grabbed Tahu but he used his elemental power to melt the persons armor. They got in just to see a very angry Helyrx. *** Pohatu felt like he was going to die. He had been swimming for hours. Next time I should just run into the Visorak, he thought. Thats when he caught a glimpse of a boat. He swam furiosly, like he never had before. He created a rock wall in front of it and the boat almost smashed into it. "Holy crap!" he heard someone yell. Wait a minute... Pohatu reconized that voice. *** Toa Nuparu just about died a moment earlier. He heard a scream and then... a rock wall had appeared! "Hey! HEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Nuparu looked around and noticed someone swimming up to the boat. It was short, yellowish, and looked very familiar. Then he noticed the mask. It was Pohatu! He swerved the boat to a stop and helped Pohatu up. "How did you get here?" Nuparu asked in disbelif. "Never go on an island with Visorak and an exploding volcano," Pohatu said breathlessly. "Why are you here Nuparu?" "I was supposed to help Takanuva on Destral but he wasn't there", Nuparu said slightly angry. "So I left obviously." He looked worried for a moment. "Do you think he survived?" Pohatu shrugged. All there was to do was hope. *** Takanuva could've used the help. About forty different Takanuva were attacking him at once. He knew this was probably the last battle he'd be in. One Takanuva that looked like a Makuta jumped and used a shadow hand. It grabbed Takanuva and started dragging him toward the Makuta Taknuva's chest. At the very last moment Takanuva used piercing beams of light. Makuta Takanuva's body crumpled to the ground. "Only about a hundred left," Takanuva muttered. Three very short versions of Takanuva ran forward. One jumped and cut Takanuva in the stomach with his talon. The other two did the same. He sank to the ground and the the three Takanuva walking toward him. Then everything blacked out. *** When Kopaka and Skinwer reached the dungeon level of Metru Nui, they both looked very grim. They were tossed in a dungeon and the bars were set on laser mode. Skinwer groaned and looked over at Kopaka. "Nice plan," he said moaning. "It got us captured." Kopaka forced a smile. "I have friends on this city,"he said almost hapily. "We will be out soon." "How are we going to contact them?" "I don't no." "Well figure it out." And they both went back to doing their own thing. *** Gali was very wet. So was every other other Matoran refugee. Infact every being in the sector was. She looked over her shoulder. Jaller was walking up to her. "What was that", he asked angerly. "I don't know?" Gali replied. "We can't have Matoran dying like that," Jaller said keeping his temper down. "We need to keep the Matoran alive!!!" "Well sorry mister perfect!!!,"Gali said angerly. "I remeber you screwed up when you kept Mata Nui alive!!!" "What was I supposed to do, let him die!!!" "I don't know!!!!!!!!" "Stop it. Both of you," said an aproching Turaga Nokama. "You both made a mistake. Deal with it." And at that she walked away leaving both of the Toa uncomfortable. Chapter 3 The Kanohi Ignika, at the time, was also very uncomfortable. This being who was carying him was very strange. It seemed to be talking to it. "My name is Kanom," he said. "You are lucky to have found me. Lets hope the Bone Hunters don't show up. All they are is trouble." The Ignika listened closly. He seemed to be in a different place. But where exactly was it? Only one way to find out. The Ignika triggered its mental powers. Kanom fell to the ground. Memories of a different being flooded him. He would never realize that for the next 100,000 years he would be looking into a boring, old chamber. *** Nuparu and Pohatu fianally had reached Metru Nui in a desperate time. The Rahkshi had figured out the hiding place of the refugee camps. "Come on we'll go to the camps faster this way," said Nuparu quickly. He opened up the ground with his elemental powers. "Lets go." And Nuparu jumped. Pohatu sighed. His sigh became deeper when he heard the sounds of dying Rakshi. "I love my life," he said sounding not at all that way. He felt the air rush against his head. As he looked down he realized that he was on a Rakhshi. He ran forward to find Nuparu deep in combat. A strange looking Rakhshi ran up to Nuparu. "Nuparu to your left," Pohatu screamed at the top of his lungs all the while running the fastest he ever did before. Nuparu looked up just to be stabbed by the strange Rahkshi. Pohatu (still screaming) grabbed the Rahkshi's leg and through it into the other Rahkshi. He jumped and grabbed the staff of the strange Rahkshi and stabbed them all with it. He sent a huge boulder that crushed them and unleahed thousands of chunks of rock hurling at their armour. "Spazz much," he heard a voice say. It was Nuparu, on the ground, dying. "Nuparu." Pohatu rushed up to the dying Toa. "Yep it's me." He let in a gasp. "It's me all right." Already Nuparu was losing conciosnous. "It's me." And Nuparu put his head down for the last time. *** Tahu looked straight into Helyxs' eyes. "Hello Helyrx," he said slowly. He saw Johmak starting to panic. "What are you doing Tahu," she looked around the group. She spotted Johmak and created an acid water bubble around his head. He dropped flat on the ground, dead. All of a sudden the other members of the team looked very scared. They braced for combat and dove at Helyrx. Krahka dove under the ground. Larsika threw her daggers at Helyrx and they landed in her shoulders. She took them out to see a rock hard tablet hit her in the face thrown by Kopeke. Her mask fell off. She dove to retreive it but Krahka in the form of a giant worm ate it. She went to get up and realized she couldn't. She looked down and saw that bonds created from the earth held her arms and legs down. Toa Tahu and Toa Onua walked up. "I'm sorry we had to do that, Helyrx," Tahu said sadly. "But you proved to be a threat. Threats are bad to the group. I don't want to kill you. But this island is a major station for creating Rahkshi and you don't even know it. Join us or step aside." "I thought you were a Toa, Tahu." "I am. You were the one who killed Johmak," Tahu said calmly. "Now we'll be going," he said calmly. They started walking to be stopped by a furios Helyrx. She threw water daggers at Tahu's neck. He jumped and dodged. She grabbed his neck and chocked him. He melted her hand and jumped down. She grabbed her dagger and stabbed Tahu. Krahka blew out of the ground and swallowed her whole. Tahu fell to the ground bleeding. Onua ran over to his fallen comrade. Tahu's vision became blurry. Onua ran to the other team members. He started talking very fast. "We need to save him," he yelled. "We need to have some kind of, I don't know, potion maybe." "Oh no problem I'll just look in my potion bag," sai Larsika sarcastically. Onua looked very angry. "Well get something!!!! We can't just let him die!!" "He didn't help Guardian when he died," said Larsika angirly. "Shut the hell up," said Onua furiosly. He ran back up to Tahu. "It's going to be okay," he said soothingly. "Did you tell him he's going to die yet," Larsika asked. Onua grabbed the dagger of the fallen Helyrx and went for Larsika. All of a sudden a portal opened up and two beings stepped out. "Hello," said the shorter of the two. "I am Mazeka and this is Makuta Teridax. We are here to help." *** Kopaka salvaged the last of the food. He tried blasting the laser bars with ice for the fourth time that hour. He looked over at Skinwer. He looked just as miserable. Suddenly they heard footsteps and pretended to be asleep. The figure looked through the eyehole slot and looked in the room. He suddenly felt his legs freeze and looked down. He was stuck. He heard a voice. "You are going to let me out, or you are going to be our permanent statue." The figure named Jerhahx felt his thy freeze. "Type in the realse code," the voice said. He did. The figure started to walk out of the shadows. "Thank you," it said. "You have been of great assistance." Jerhahx felt his body freeze over. Kopaka and Skinwer stepped out of the shadows. "Good one," said Skinwer as they walked out of the cell. Suddenly a strange looking Rahkshi appeared and started blasting a them. "What is that thing," Skinwer asked. "I don't know, but it's going to be stuck between a rock and a hard place," Kopaka screamed. "What," Skinwer asked firiring his gun. The Rahkshi jumped and smashed Skinwer into the ground. "Skinwer!!!!!!!!!," Kopaka screamed at the top of his lungs. He hailed down chunks of ice the size of boulders. One took out the stomach and others took out the head. Kopaka ran and took Skinwer into the elevator. But nobody saw the wisp of energy leaking from the armour of the being... Jaller took a look at Lewa. "You don't look so good," he said to Lewa. "Of course I'm not," Lewa shot back. "I'm just back from an encounter with Tren Krom." "I see," Jaller said. "How is your neck feeling." "Good." Suddenly Pohatu burst through the wall of the room, about to be vaporized by Toa Tuyet. 5 MINUTES EARLIER Pohatu walked through the tunnels of the Onu-Metru Archives. He was still recovring from the death of Toa Nuparu, a fellow Toa,. All of a sudden the wall blew open. A blue Toa stood in view blocking the sun. "Who are you," Pohatu asked. "I am Toa Tuyet, betrayer of Toa, slayer of many Dark Hunters, killer of you." "Killer of-" Tuyet jumped and hit him in the stomach smashing him through a wall... NOW... Pohatu looked up and saw Lewa and Jaller. He looked back and saw a portal apear. "My name is Klanton," he said. "In another day your universe will collide with mine," he told them. "If you don't stop it we will be doomed." Lewa looked at Jaller. Obviusly he didn't believe it. "Who are you again?" he asked Klanton. "Look I don't have much time," he replied. "But you will see me in the future." Jaller raised an eyebrow. "How do you know," he asked. "Because I'm from the future!" A hand reached out from the portal and grabbed his arm. Pohatu was on his feet now and raised his weapon, but Klanton raised his hand. "This is the way it's supposed to be," when he saw Pohatu's confused face. "Goodbye until you see me again." The hand pulled him in. "Well that was ever-confusing," Lewa said. Just then they heard the sound of footsteps on rubble. They turned around to see Toa Tuyet. Pohatu raised his weapons. "Now it's time for a real fight," he said grudgingly. "Stop!" They turned around to see Toa Gali standing in a doorway. Tahu was still confused. "Who was that guy?" Pohatu jumped up and hit Tuyet in the face. She spun around and chocked Pohatu from behind with her sword. He backflipped and punched her in the face, uppercutted her in the stomach, and grabbed her sword and plunged it in her left arm. She screamed and blacked out. Pohatu chuckled and said,"Slayer of me? Bullcrap!" It then struck Jaller what had happened. "Dude!!," he screamed. "What was that!" "She tried to kill me", Pohatu screamed back. Gali was confused about everything but didn't show it. "Get her to the infirmary", she screamed over the other Toa. "But right now Rahkshi have surronded the camp and are closing in on us, so we have to do something quickly before its to late!" BOOM!!!! The wall exploded and Rahkshi came out by the dozen. "I think by too late you mean now", Lewa said. Then Tahu jumped and blasted two of the Rahkshi with fire. There were about sixty Rahkshi and counting. "We have to get out", Gali screamed. Everybody was fighting the Rahkshi back but it wasn't enough. Lewa grabbed a Rakshi and cut it's head off. "I agree", he yelled. Jaller had lost his weapon and was hurling fireballs at anybody who approached. Gali was protecting Tuyet but was failing. Pohatu ran toward Gali but was tackled to the ground. "Get the hell off me!" Pohatu grabbed the Rahkshi and ripped it's Kraata out. He threw the body but didn't see where it landed. He ran up to Gali. "I have a solution," he screamed over the chaos. "Anything," Gali replied. Pohatu chuckled and put up his hands. He then used all his power and brought the whole cavern down. *** Kopaka knew he was going to die when the first Skakdi came down from the roof of the elavator. By then they had went to go up to the ground level. The skakdi category:Stories